<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Education. by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946246">Education.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Education.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being with Coco was more of an education than school could have ever offered. </p><p>Your lessons came in the middle of the night - taught in silence as you clean his cuts and iced his bruises. The final exam was washing blood that wasn’t his from his jeans and hiding guns in your attic - making them disappear in buried boxes. Passing each test brought you closer to graduation, or so you thought, but Coco kept you in school. Being his old lady was never a finished lesson. <br/>————————————————————<br/>He made no attempt to be quiet as he kicked off his boots and hung his cut by the door. Exhaustion wore heavy on his shoulders. He shed his clothes like Hansel’s breadcrumbs as he walked to the bedroom - the door cracked, soft light puddling on the floor. </p><p>He leaned against the door frame - his gaze falling on your sleeping frame. A lazy smile crept across his face as he realized you were sleeping in his flannel - you always did when you missed him. You said it was like holding a piece of him when he wasn’t there. Coco held his breath as you rolled over - the blanket slipping, revealing lace panties and naked legs. He licked his lips - the sight of your body quickening his heartbeat. He had never dreamed of a life like he had with you. You filled his home with apple cinnamon candles, throw pillows, and leftovers in the fridge. He didn’t feel worthy, but you never made him second guess himself. You didn’t shy away from the ugly and Coco had a lot of ugly. </p><p>The sheets felt warm against his skin, warm from your body. His hands pulled you close, wrapping himself around you, clinging to your peace.</p><p>“When did you get home?” Your voice hummed in the darkness - soft and sweet from sleep. Your body relaxed into his lanky frame. There was no answer except for his slender fingers slowly unbuttoning the shirt - making quick work of the half-buttoned flannel. Like a reflex, you turned to face him - the flannel falling open to reveal a naked frame. </p><p>His hands slid softly around your neck - his thumbs caressing your cheeks as your eyes fluttered opened. “Papi.” A lazy smile slid over your face as you leaned into him. The kiss was gentle as he held you still - his lips soft against yours. Each time he kissed you, it felt new. Coco always felt privileged to kiss you and he reminded you with every touch. </p><p>You shrugged off the shirt. Your breath catching at the cool air - goosebumps spreading over your skin. Your fingers wrapped through his loose curls, pulling ever so slightly, as you deepened the kiss. Sleep faded away as desire rushed in its place. You pulled back, lips swollen, and stared into his dark eyes, clouded with lust and exhaustion. Your fingers danced across his tattoos - sliding to his bulge, rubbing him through the fabric. A moan slipped past his lips - his usual cool demeanor breaking at your touch. </p><p>“I missed you.” You spoke into the air as you pulled his waistband, inching the boxers down his body. </p><p>“Show me how much.” You held his gaze as you flicked your tongue over the tip of his cock. You flattened your tongue as you took all of him - gagging as you sucked in your cheeks, sliding up and down his shaft. You watched as his head fell back and his body went limp - caving under your mouth. Saliva fell from your mouth as you choked, gasping for air - his girth filled your throat, but you would have gladly suffocated on his dick if this was how you were meant to end. </p><p>You slid your tongue across his top a final time as you sat up, moving closer to the sated Mayan. </p><p>“Do you see how much I missed you?” You straddled him - your arousal slicking his leg. “I tried myself, but it doesn’t feel like you.” You whispered your omission as you sank onto him - the stretch holding your breath as your pussy clenched around him. You sat still - his hand massaged your breast, his fingers expertly rolling your nipples into hardened peaks as you rocked against him helplessly. </p><p>“Mami,” His signature rasp pleaded as he thrust into you - his hand sliding over your throat, pulling you closer to his assault. As much as you loved sweet and slow love making that left you warm, you loved fucking even more - it left you raw and wanting. There was never enough of Coco. He held you close - his fingers gripping your throat with just enough pressure for stars to dance across your eyes as he fucked you mercilessly from beneath. </p><p>The erotic sounds of skin against each other filled the room as you begged for a release. Your hips matched his thrusts - your ass bouncing against his tattooed legs. His dark eyes watched the intimate connection - him sliding between your warm folds as you begged him for more. “Johnny, please.” You rocked back - the new angle forcing him deeper into you. With each thrust, you fell closer and closer to the edge. </p><p>Your walls clenched around him as his fingers rubbed your clit - the pressure forcing an orgasm from your body. You felt him deep inside as he twitched - releasing into you as you gushed against him - your bodies silk with sweat and sticky, sweet love. </p><p>You laid flat against his chest - breathing in unison and still connected in the electrified air. His fingers traced your spine. Your skin tingling from pleasure and over sensitivity. You felt him swallow hard, as if he were swallowing the words he couldn’t bring himself to speak. </p><p>“You okay?” The words fell into the darkness as you rolled beside him - sighing at the emptiness. </p><p>Coco rolled to face you, licking his lips as he gazed at your soft features. Words escaped him - they always did. He never said much, but his actions spoke in full sentences. His arms snaked around you and he pulled you close - filling a void you couldn’t see. Your fingers slid through his loose curls - raking your nails across his scalp as his breathing slowed. Sleep came for him quickly as he nuzzled your neck - your scent was melatonin. You closed your eyes, holding the troubled Mayan close - grateful you had passed another test.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>